nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
The Line of Lilith
The Line of Lilith The Lilins are a very common primary line of demons descending from Lilith, the Dread Bride, a disciple of Judas and his wife and later the wife of the father of the Hellborns and the mother of Naberius. They look more humanoid than the average demon and blend into society seamlessly. They specialize in their clan magick of Animusfigura and physical enhancement. Lineage The Lilins descend from Lilith, a mysterious and contentious figure in demonic history due to the conflating stories of Lilith being the first wife of Adam, the first man on earth. According to popular myth, Lilith was a struggling artist in Adam where she found true inspiration in love in an unholy war. She fell in love with Judas and they married as she made paintings (that are highly sought after as a mythic item) detailing their love despite Judas secret war against Jesus and subsequently, God. When the Betrayal happened Judas AND Lilith were cursed. Judas was cursed to become a demon and Lilith was cursed to never truly find love. Not long after Judas embraced Lilith he abandoned her to wander the earth forever. Lilith would then marry Baphomet when he lead some to Hell to vanquish the devils and create a homeland for demons. However Lilith would miss the beauty of the earth and her and her son Naberius fled back to earth. Her status is unknown. Internal Structure Lilins don't have an organized clan structure but there is an organization exclusive to Lilins formed by Helene Blanchet that seems to be the closest thing to a Lilin society. The Rose Garden intelligence organization. Many Lilins are in the Rose Garden or have connections to the Rose Garden. Reputation The Lilins have a reputation as the artists, troubadours, fashionistas and socialites of the Tower and the supernatural world. Known for embracing humanity and thriving in social circles, on the negative side Lilins are known to be vain and occasionally too humanlike. Special Abilities BASIC ABILITIES: Awe - The caster emanates an aura of either great positivity, causing love and loyalty, or negativity, causing fear and terror. Entrancement - The caster makes a target fall in love with and be obsessively in service to them for an amount of time. Dread Gaze - This power engenders unbearable terror in its victims thats hard to shake off. Read the Room - Lilins can read the primary emotion of up to three people or supernaturals in a given space. INTERMEDIATE ABILITIES: Advanced Entrancement - The Lilin makes someone obsessively want to please them. Summon - The Lilin compels someone to come to them immediately Force of Personality'' -'' Telepathically influence a target to do your bidding Love - Make someone enamoured with you as if in a blood bond Cooperation - Lessen hostilities and promote cooperation in a group Influence Emotions - Influence and change the emotions of a target through Animusfigura, if the target is Mortal it is easy if the target is Supernatural it is hard. ADVANCED ABILITIES: Bloodlust - Rouse your allies into an enraged horde capable of ignoring their wounds for a time Perfection - Appear as the ideal person to a target. Strong Chains - It becomes near impossible to resist your Influence Emotions. Change Opinion - Influence a targets emotion to change their mind entirely about a subject. Artistic Ritualism - High Level Lilins have this distinct art of capturing a moment in time or trapping a being in an enchanted painting. Project Dreams - Force a dream or a nightmare into a targets mind during their sleep or for their next sleep. Total Eclipse of the Heart - Take total control of a target's emotions and opinions, if the target is Mortal it is easy if the target is Supernatural it is hard. *